Disaster Zone!
by Echo the Nymph
Summary: When a danger comes from space, they will defend... Part of the Windflower Saga!


Disaster Zone!  
  
Echo the Nymph  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show.  
Anemone lightly landed near the fire and set down the wood she'd gathered.   
  
Oolong was blowing into the fire in an attempt to make it hotter. Suddenly, he let out a fit of coughs as he pulled back, revealing a black nose.   
  
Anemone rolled her eyes as she joined in the laughter. He'd only made a mess when trying to rub the soot off. Finally, he managed to get his nose clean. Then, a voice called from behind them.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys!" Gohan called with a chuckle. He then noticed how a couple of them were staring at his knapsack. "Kaasan packed it." The young warrior began pulling out text books, bug spray, canned food and a night light."  
  
His soul-sister chuckled wryly. "Doesn't she realize that you aren't scared of the dark? Plus the fact that night lights don't run on ki?" Her comment caused another round of laughter in the fair afternoon.  
  
"Well, she still thinks I'm four years old." He shrugged. "But I want to enjoy myself on this trip." Gohan lay back on the ground with Anemone as they stared into the sky. "Did you ever do anything like this on Namek?"  
  
"Yes, with Nail-sensei." Obsidian eyes grew cloudy with memory. "He wanted to make sure I could survive the rigors of the wild, and know how to ration the supplies I had with me. Those times were fun, as I kept pulling him into games when the stress got to be too great. The funny thing was, he actually played!"   
  
Gohan laughed, seeing the Namek warrior playing with a small saiya-jin girl in his mind's eye. "That sounds like it was fun."   
  
"It was, soul-brother. And during those times, he learned a lot more about me than he ever thought he would." She shuddered. "I still have nightmares about what happened to Vejitasei. But now I know that Frieza won't be destroying planets again any time soon."  
  
Gohan pounced on her. "Come on, Ane-chan! Let's spar!" He leapt into the sky, with her following.  
  
"You're going to pay for that, Gohan." Her tone was low, almost sinister sounding. Together they vanished from normal sight.   
  
Anemone blocked the blows coming at her easily. Suddenly, her knee shot into an opening in Gohan's guard. As she pulled her blow, he wasn't hurt too badly.   
  
Again they zipped from sight, the thunderous echoes of their blows rolling over the forest. They continued this activity until called down for dinner.   
  
"I hope you're hungry. After a sparring match like that, any saiya-jin would be." Bulma chuckled.   
  
"I guess you've been around us too long if you know that!" Anemone teased before she dug into her food. After they had finished and cleaned up, the amazon gazed into the sky. I'd never seen twilight before coming to this world. It is a beautiful time, when day mixes with night.   
  
Late that night, Krillin woke to the smell of smoke. He left his tent then yelled, "Fire!" His companions dashed out of their tents to his side, save Bulma, who cried out in terror. "We'll have to use our powers to put out the fire!"   
  
The three warriors ran into the blazing inferno as they powered up. Shock waves generated by the harmless attacks they fired smothered the fire and allowed the animals to escape, including a small, purple dragon that had been pinned under a tree. Unheeding of their own danger, they continued to fight the fire as ash and soot clung to their bodies. Long hours later, a blackened mess stood where once a mighty forest had been.   
  
"Finally, it's out." Bulma sighed. "I have never been so frightened by fire before."   
  
"But the animals haven't got a home anymore. It's so sad." Gohan murmured.  
  
Then, an idea dawned on Krillin. Together they gathered the dragon balls to make their wish. "Arise Dragon!" Krillin commanded.  
  
The sky darkened over with thunder clouds and lightning streaked across them. A golden light sprang from the spheres before Shenlong shot into the darkened area. Only the glow of the enchanted orbs lit the area darkened by clouds. The dragon's large form frightened the forest animals, and the purple dragon shot into the air with a growl.   
  
Gohan and Anemone shot into the sky after him. The boy stopped him from the front while the girl grabbed his tail. "Stop it!" He cried. "The Eternal Dragon is going to restore the forest for you, so be nice to him!"   
  
The dragon let out a deep rumble then spoke. "What is your wish? Be it anything within my power, I will grant it." His voice rumbled over the blackened forest.   
  
Anemone looked into the dragon's ruby red eyes. "Please restore the forest to the way it was before the fire."  
  
Red light flashed from his eyes as the damage done was reversed into nothingness and the forest was green once more. "It is done and now I bid you fare well." The magical orbs lifted into the sky as the dragon vanished and were scattered over the planet once more.   
  
Golden light spilled over the horizon as the sun rose over the restored forest. "Come on, Anemone. Let's go. My kaasan's probably worried." The children took off for the house while Krillin followed with Bulma.  
  
Only a couple of hours later, Yamcha showed up. "Sorry to drop in like this Chichi." He apologized.  
  
"We don't mind, we love the company. And as long as Gohan gets his studies done, that's all that matters." She replied.  
  
"Maybe I could help him." The warrior offered, leaning over the table.  
  
"I don't want him to turn out like you." Chichi zinged, causing laughter to go around.   
  
A tapping sound from the window got their attention swiftly.   
  
"Hiya Dragon!" Gohan cried as he started for the door.   
  
"Gohan, what did I tell you to do with that dragon?" Chichi growled.   
  
"But Kaasan..." He trailed off, glancing pleadingly at his father.  
  
"Take it easy on him, Chichi. He's only a child." Goku stated.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know which of you is worse." Her tone bore total irritation.   
  
Anemone held in laughter. Both had Gohan's interests at heart, yet one wanted him to grow up too fast. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out when a burning pain started at the small of her back. "Excuse me." She left the table and vanished into a bathroom, where she lowered the shorts Bulma insisted that she wear. Almost instantly, the pain faded. A brown tail sprang from her back and waved back and forth in the air. The amazon fastened her shorts again then moved quickly, so that she appeared to be a blur of light.   
  
She grabbed her body suit and vanished into the bathroom once more. Once there, she shed what she'd been wearing down to her underwear. Easily, she pulled on her powder blue battle suit before folding the clothes she'd been wearing before. Only then did she pull on her boots before opening the window. Deep within her subconscious, she understood the danger.   
  
Anemone leapt out and closed the window behind her. Swiftly, she stole to the cave where she would meet Gohan and the dragon. Time passed and he appeared in his piccoloesque gi.  
  
Hiya dragon came up behind the boy and lifted him into the air. "Hiya Dragon!" The dragon set the child down and let out a sound. "Danger? In the mountains?"  
  
Gohan got on and gazed to Anemone. "Come on, we don't have the time to waste."   
  
She got on behind him. "Your kaasan isn't going to be very happy with us."   
Hiya dragon took to the blue skies, flying through clouds and over the green expanses of grasslands. The farther they flew, the more desolate a once fertile area became. Then, a large tree loomed in the distance. That was why the danger had come. Near the tree was an impressive group of kis.  
  
Angrily Gohan leapt off the dragon, with his soul-sister quickly following.  
  
"What the..." A small purple warrior stuttered. "More rug rats?"  
  
The angered expression on Gohan's face would've been enough to make the Ginyu Force freeze in its tracks. "MASENKO!!!!" He roared, as he canceled out the attack his enemy fired at him.  
  
"He's just a kid. How did he do that?" Then he noticed that only one child was still in his sight. "Where did he go?" The warrior rumbled. A loud ki-ai came from the young warrior, prompting his enemy to turn around. Gohan head butted him sharply, shattering the scouter and cracking the armour.  
  
The evil soldier barely registered Anemone's movement as she lunged at him. A strong kick landed against his side, fracturing the armour farther. The force of her blow forced him to the roots of the large tree. A thunderous impact echoed throughout the withered land.  
  
"Nice kick, Ane-chan. He didn't even see you coming." Gohan declared. "Now where did Hiya dragon go?" He drifted slowly over the area before colliding with someone. His gaze shifted upwards, to the warrior's eyes. "You're not my father!"  
  
The saiya-jin chuckled. "So, you're the son of Kakkarott." Quicker than the eye, he grabbed the collar of the younger warrior's gi. "My name is Turles." He uncurled his tail, allowing it to wave behind him. "Why don't you come with me and destroy a few planets? What do you say, it'll be fun."  
  
The sky darkened ominously as the child cried out in anger. "The days are numbered for this planet. Come with me." He commanded.   
  
Gohan let out a strangled snarl as Anemone shifted behind the evil warrior. "I'll never go with you!" He threw a punch that Turles managed to catch.   
  
"That's not the way for a fellow saiya-jin to act." Turles squeezed the hand he held, causing his captive to scream in pain. "We are the survivors and it would be a shame if we didn't become good friends."  
  
Anemone had it with his attitude. She shot forward and tightly gripped Turles' tail in her hands. A pained cry escaped him as he dropped Gohan. Piccolo shot down beneath them and caught the dazed boy.  
  
A young, feminine voice reached Turles' ears. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to pick on children?" Anemone released her grip and floated back as he turned around sharply. Black eyes met, holding nothing but anger for the other. "Life is precious, and here you squander it."   
  
Turles bared his teeth in anger. She is such a brat. No respect for her elders. The faint light that filtered through the clouds glinted off the chain about her neck. Rapidly, he closed the distance between them and snatched it from her neck.   
  
In retaliation, she kicked his gut sharply. Unfazed, he hung in place reading the tags. So, she's of the Royal Family. Vegeta Ouji's cousin? I didn't know he had one. Turles threw a punch at her, hitting nothing but air.   
  
The young amazon was quicker than he thought she was. A surge of ki alerted him to another attack.   
  
"MAKKENKUSEPO!!!!" Piccolo cried.  
  
The beam was blocked then an attack soared to Piccolo from Turles. Light from the explosion died away, revealing two stunned warriors.  
  
Turles landed, pinning Gohan to the ground with his foot. "This is no way for a saiya-jin to act. You had better shape up or you'll dishonor that holy tail of yours." His tone angered Gohan and a tail grew when there had previously been none. "I'll teach you the proper use for it." Light began to gather in his palm then he threw it into the sky. It became a glowing sphere, much like the moon.   
  
Anemone landed, avoiding looking at the tempting light. She ran towards them, calling out to her soul-brother with her mind. Telling him not to look at it.  
  
Meanwhile, Turles lifted his foot off the boy and kicked him sharply in the ribs. The force of the blow lifted him into the air, which provided enough time for the evil saiya-jin to grab him and force him to gaze into the artificial moon.  
  
"No, Gohan!" Anemone cried. Both she and Goku halted sharply as the transformation completed. Gohan's oozaru form let out a deep roar as he stomped about.  
  
"Cut his tail off!" Piccolo exclaimed, leaping up into the air.   
  
Turles glared angrily. Never before had he seen such persistence. "Die, you fools!" He threw a ki attack, making the ground under three of the four crumble. Those three forms fell into an underground lake with a great splash.  
  
Goku and Anemone surfaced together, treading water. "Gohan? Gohan!" Goku called. Then the water seemed to boil around them as the oozaru surfaced. He grabbed his father in his hands, squeezing hard. Goku let out an earsplitting scream. Not again!  
  
Anemone shot up to eye-level with the angered creature. "Soul-brother, stop!" Tears were streaming down her face, startling Turles. What saiya-jin would so openly weep? "This isn't you!"  
  
A cry came from behind her as Hiya dragon flew up to them. His calls soothed the beast that had become of the boy. Goku was released from his grasp as he caught the faltering dragon. After settling the dragon down onto the stark floor of the cavern, Gohan lay in front of him. Gentle thrumming came from the dragon, farther calming Gohan.  
  
What? How can this be? How could he feel pity for that creature when the blood of a saiya-jin warrior runs in his veins? Turles angrily turned his scowl to Goku. "You have not raised this saiya-jin well."  
  
The amazon placed her hand on Goku's arm, stilling his retort. "Are you afraid?' Anemone taunted. "Both were raised as Terrans. Thus they are both Saiya-jin and Terran." Her glare became hard and her voice took on a different tone. "Don't you like seeing a happy child, you introverted, pompous, overbearing ass?"   
  
Goku gaped at his soul-daughter in astonishment. Where had she ever picked up those words? They were careful not to swear around her. Then, the turned his angered gaze to Turles. "We are not as you are!"  
  
"We'll see about that." Turles snarled as he aimed at the small dragon. His attack blew the poor creature away.  
  
Gohan shot to his feet and let out an angry roar as well as a ki beam. The evil warrior laughed darkly. "Still think he's Terran?"  
  
At the sound of the dark voice, Gohan turned with a deep growl. He leapt to attack, catching the ledge that Turles stood on.  
  
He leapt away with a growl. I should've known that the son of Kakkarott would turn on me as his father did. "So you will die!" Turles fired an attack at the lunging oozaru.   
  
"Gohan!" Goku cried as he launched a kienzen. It sliced off the tail and he dashed into the lake to catch the falling form of his son. Anemone diverted the attack into the sky, then turned an icy glare to her enemy.   
  
Goku held his son close and a faint voice caught his attention. "Please, Tousan, you've got to save Chikyuu." Gohan then passed out from the exertions he'd gone through.   
  
"I don't know about Chikyuu, but I'll make sure I save you." He glared angrily to the one held under the amazon child's glare. "And I'll make him regret ever coming to this planet!" The warrior lifted into the air and carried his son to a sheltered place, then shifted his gaze to Anemone. "I know I can't stop you from fighting; just be careful." He commanded.  
  
The young amazon nodded as she stood beside him.   
  
"Last chance, Kakkarott. Join me or perish." Turles snarled.  
  
"For the last time, my name is Goku!" He snapped.  
  
Both warriors alerted as his troops came up. "We'll take care of them, Master Turles."  
  
The purple ones laughed. "Your friends weren't bad fighters, but they were no match for us."   
Anemone, get out of here! Goku commanded.  
  
No buts about it! Soul-daughter, do you know how Vegeta would react if you get hurt?  
  
A mental chuckle answered him. Good point, but do you think these idiots would just let me fly off? A bright blue aura surrounded her form as she and Goku powered up. They lunged forward, meeting the evil ones halfway.   
  
Anemone easily blocked and parried the blows those who had chosen her delivered. The purple warriors found that she was more skilled than they thought. Few of their blows got through her guard. They managed to get her between them but then she shot into the sky, causing them to hit eachother. "Missed me." She innocently called. They began to fly up to her as she charged up an attack. "Let's see how you weather this one. GALE FORCE!!!!" Her attack hit them as they tried to get away from it. Their dying screams were cut short by the howling wind about her attack.   
  
Then she shot off into the distance. Goku wouldn't want her to get involved anymore. She landed, turning her attention to the tree. Its words weren't foreign to her, as she had been raised by Nameks. They had taught her how to understand the words of plants. Anemone spoke, startling the tree when it understood her. "Why are you doing this?" She queried, softly.  
  
A startled sound came from the tree. "I am supposed to."  
  
"Destroy all life?" The amazon snorted. "Because that is what your planters will do if they succeed." Her tone bore the anger of the light. "They will destroy all those who oppose them and lay waste to many worlds before their own deaths."  
  
"What?!" The tree sounded horrified. Never before had one of its line been used in such a way. "I now give the energy I've taken to the warrior. May the one of light now how to use it to defeat darkness."   
  
Anemone leapt back as she felt the energy bleeding from the tree. Everything was being returned to the soil. Her ki sense then picked up Goku's ki. It was soaring. Get away from the tree! The force of his command nearly startled her then she found herself sheltering behind a boulder a good fifty feet away from the tree.   
  
An explosion began and sharp splinters of wood flew through the air to strike the stone she was behind. Once the light and sound died away, the amazon shot over to Goku. Landing lightly on the stump of the once mighty tree, she knelt next to him. "You did it, Goku."  
  
Her hand was gentle on his shoulder. Goku opened his eyes and met her gaze wearily. "It's finally over. By Kami, I hope that never happens again." A weary sigh came from deep within him.  
  
"Come on sleepy head." Anemone chuckled. She helped him to his feet. "We still need to leave. Don't worry about Gohan, he's with Hiya dragon and I left a capsule of clothes for him." The warriors then flew away to a place where they could rest. 


End file.
